Jackson And Julia
by Marymel
Summary: While visiting Nick, Jackson talks to two more members of his family.


**Jackson, Julia and Josie are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**I got this idea because I've written a few stories where Nick talks to Jackson about his family, so I wondered...since Jackson met Nick's parents in "Cowboys And Butterflies," I wondered what Jackson would do if he met another member of Nick's family. So...here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty, pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders and Nick Stokes had been good pals ever since the Texan met the little boy when he first came to live with his father, Nick's good friend, Greg Sanders. So, when Greg asked Nick if he could watch Jackson for a little bit while he was in court, Nick happily agreed. Jackson was thrilled as well...he loved going to Nick's house and spending time with him and his dog, Sam.

A few minutes after Jackson arrived, he noticed Nick sitting at his computer. "Uncle Nicky, whatcha doing?"

"I am connecting to Skype," Nick explained. "So I can talk to my sister."

"Why can't you just talk to her here?"

Nick laughed softly. "She's in Dallas. And today's her birthday, so I told her I'd try to call her on Skype."

Within a few moments, a pretty brunette woman was on the screen. "Hey, kid brother!"

"Hey, Josie! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! How are things in Vegas?"

"Oh, can't complain too much. Sam says hi." The German shepherd whined and barked softly.

"Oh, what a pretty dog! Mom and dad said you have a dog now."

"Yeah, this is Sam."

The woman looked down and saw a little red haired boy watching her curiously. "Who's your friend, Nicky?"

Nick looked at Jackson and smiled. "This is my godson, Jackson Sanders." He pulled the little boy onto his lap. "Jackson, this is one of my sisters, this is Josie."

"Hi," Jackson said.

"Hi, Jackson. Our mom and dad mentioned they met a handsome little guy when they came to visit Nick a while back."

Jackson smiled shyly. "I big!"

Nick smiled. "Yeah, you remember meeting my mom and dad?"

"Oh, yeah! Dey very nice."

Josie laughed softly. "Yeah, they said they met a very sweet little guy...oh, sorry, big guy."

"Uncle Nicky call me 'big guy' all da time!"

"He does? Well, he's a pretty cool uncle, isn't he?" Jackson nodded and hugged Nick.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He's four now, and he likes butterflies too."

"Uncle Nicky say dat you had a caterpillar on your house dat became a butterfly!"

Josie nodded. "Yeah, when I was about eight and you were what...six?" Nick nodded.

Jackson smiled, then noticed a little blonde-haired girl climb up on Josie's lap. "Who dat, Uncle Nicky?"

Nick's eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "Is that Julia?"

"Yep," Josie said with a smile. She pointed to the camera. "Wave to Uncle Nick. Say hi!"

"Hi, Uncle Nick!"

"Hi! You've grown!"

"I four! An' I got a new kitty, see?" She held up an orange tabby kitten. "His name is Pumpkin, an' he cool!"

"Wow!" Nick smiled and saw Jackson smiling at the little girl. "Josie, you want to do the honors?"

Josie smiled. "Jackson, this is my daughter Julia. Honey, that's a great friend of your Uncle Nick."

Julia waved. "Hi!"

Jackson smiled widely. "Hi! I Jackson!"

"Hi, Jackson!

Josie and Nick smiled as they watched the children talk to each other.

"Do you, um...do you know Uncle Nicky?"

Julia giggled. "He my uncle, too!"

"Yeah," Josie said. "Nick's my little brother."

"Mm-hmm," Nick said with a nod.

Jackson giggled. "Uncle Nicky not little. He big!"

Josie and Nick laughed softly. "Yeah," Josie said. "But he's still my kid brother." Nick rolled his eyes and smiled.

Jackson smiled when he saw Julia's kitten. "You have a kitty?"

"Uh-huh," Julia said. "His name is Pumpkin, cause he looks like a little pumpkin!"

"My Aunt Judy an' Uncle Doc have a kitty. Her name is Cinder, and she purrs really loud!"

"Pumpkin purrs too," Josie said. "That means they're happy."

"I happy I here wif my Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said. "An' Sam's my buddy!"

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah, when I had to go to a conference a while back, Jackson and his dad came over and took care of Sam. And Sam couldn't play with him enough."

"Yeah, but he miss you, too," Jackson said. Sam simply laid his head on Nick's lap and enjoyed a head rub from Nick.

"Aw," Josie said. "Sounds like Sam found a great home."

"Yeah, he's a great dog," Nick said.

"Are you gunna come visit an' play wif Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but not til around Christmas," Josie said. "A lot of us come visit Nick for Christmas sometime...and it looks like you're going to be seeing us this year."

Nick smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Josh and I are getting some time off, and you know mom and dad are already planning to come."

"Nick's mommy an' daddy are coming?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Nick said. "They called me a few days ago and said they were going to come around Christmas."

"I like dem, dey nice!"

"My grandma an' grandpa gave me dis," Julia said, holding up her necklace. "It a heart."

"Pretty," Jackson said. "I like spending time wif my nana an' papa."

"That's what he calls his grandparents," Nick explained.

"Oh, dat's cool," Julia said. Josie smiled. "Do your grandparents live dere?"

"No, dey in California," Jackson said. "But dey come visit for Christmas, an' dey came for my birfday!"

"His birthday is the day after Valentine's Day," Nick said.

"Oh," Josie said. "Does that mean you get extra candy?"

"An' cake!" Jackson said with a smile.

Nick tickled Jackson's ribs and the little boy giggled. "Yeah, he had a really good birthday this year. He even got a science kit like I had when I was little."

"You did?" Josie asked. Jackson smiled and nodded.

"For my birthday, my mommy an' daddy let me have pizza," Julia said with a big smile.

"Do you like cheese pizza?" Jackson asked. Julia nodded.

"Yeah, I he stayed overnight a couple of months ago," Nick explained. "And we made our own pizza."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "I put lots of cheese on mine! But Uncle Nicky put onions on his. Dey yucky!"

Josie smiled. "Has he barbecued for you yet? He did that for us last time he came to visit."

"Yeah! He made some hot dogs an' burgers an' veggies. An' Sam ate some of my burger!"

"He did?" Josie asked. Jackson giggled and nodded. "Well, he sounds like a good buddy!"

Sam barked and licked Jackson's hand. "He is da bestest!" Jackson said. "An' my Aunt Sara has a good doggie too. He named Hank."

"Yeah," Nick said. "We took the dogs to the park with Jackson and his dad a while back, and they had a great time."

"Did dey swing on da swings?" Julia asked. "Dat's my favorite."

"You like da swings too?" Jackson asked.

"She can't spend enough time on them when we go to the park," Josie said. Julia giggled and squirmed on her mother's lap.

Nick tickled Jackson's ribs. "He's the same way. I went to the park with him and his dad a while back, and he just couldn't stop swinging."

"I like to swing!" Jackson said. "Me, too!" Julia said.

There was a knock at the door and Greg opened the door. "Dere my daddy!" Jackson happily said, and he jumped off Nick's lap and rushed to him.

"Hey, Jacks!" Greg said as he lifted his son into his arms.

"Daddy, we talking to Uncle Nicky's sissy! An' she has a little girl dat likes amials too!" Jackson happily informed him.

Nick smiled at his sister. "Yeah, you remember Greg?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi!" Josie said. Nick's family had come visit just after Warrick's death, and everyone thought very well of Greg.

'Hi!" Greg said with a warm smile. Looking at Nick, he said, "Sorry if I interrupted your plans..."

"No, it's fine," Nick assured him. "I got to wish my sister a happy birthday, and Jackson made a new friend." Pointing to the smiling girl on her mother's lap, Nick said, "That's my niece, Julia."

"Hi!" Josie and Julia said.

"Julia, you nice," Jackson said. "I wish you were here so we could play wif Sam an' Pumpkin together."

"Aw, dat would be cool," Julia said. "But I here in Dallas, an' my mommy say dat two whole states away from Uncle Nick."

"But we'll see Uncle Nick this Christmas," Josie assured her. "And you can meet Jackson then."

"Yeah!" Nick said, smiling at his niece on the computer. "You guys can go visit Santa, and play at the playground..."

"An' I share some cheese pizza, if you want," Jackson said.

Julia smiled at Jackson. "I like cheese pizza!"

Greg smiled at his son with his new friend. "How about when you guys come visit, I treat you to dinner or something. Would that be okay?"

Nick nodded as Josie said, "Sounds good."

"Okay," Greg said. "Well, I hate to break up this chat, but I've got to get Jackson home." Jackson pouted.

"It's okay, bud," Nick assured his godson. "I'd like to talk to my sister before I have to go to work, and you've got to get ready to stay with Mrs. Barbara."

"And Julia probably needs to see what Pumpkin's up to," Josie said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled softly. "Can I talk to you later?"

"If your Uncle Nick says it's okay," Josie said. "And I'll have him give you our address so you can send Julia a letter."

"Or you can draw her a picture, like you did with Katie," Greg said. Looking at Josie, he added, "Katie's our boss' granddaughter, and she and Jackson became friends right away. He sent her a hand-made card for her birthday."

"You did?" Nick asked Jackson.

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "I drew her a kitty, cause she likes kitties. Julia, can I draw you a kitty, too?"

"Yeah!"

Josie gave Greg their address and Nick agreed to have Jackson and Greg for dinner when Josie and her family came to visit.

Jackson smiled and waved at Julia on the computer. "I see you later!"

"See you later!" She blew him a kiss. "An' one for you, Uncle Nick!" She blew her uncle a kiss.

Nick smiled. "I caught that!"

Jackson wrapped his arms around Nick and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you!" Nick said to the little boy he adored. Rubbing his cheek, he said, "I've got to rub those in."

Greg laughed softly. "I'll see you at the lab later." Nick nodded.

"Bye-bye, Jackson!" Josie said. "It was great to meet you!"

"Great to meet you too, Uncle Nicky's sissy!"

The adults laughed as Jackson petted Sam. "I'll see you," Greg said with a smile.

Nick smiled as his best friend and godson left.

"What a sweet little boy," Josie said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "He's really amazing."

"Mom and dad said his mother just left him with Greg."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, she was barely a mom to him, from what Greg's told me. And Jackson has really done so well. He's growing so much, and he and Greg love each other so much."

"And I can see he loves you," Josie said with a smile. "He and his daddy are lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Nick said with a warm smile. "He's a great guy, and his dad's a great friend."

Josie smiled at her younger brother. "So...when are you going to get one just like him?"

Nick smiled and playfully covered the camera as his sister laughed. "I mean it," Josie said. "You're already a really cool uncle...I think you'd be a really cool dad."

Nick smiled, thinking of his godson. "Thank you. I wouldn't mind a little guy like Jackson...or a little girl like Julia someday."

Josie smiled with pride at her brother. "Maybe someday."

**The End.**


End file.
